the love without borders
by dannyta-Wood
Summary: El primer fic que publico!por favor leanlo una linda historia de Oliver Wood y de como conocio al amor de su vida...
1. Capitulo 1

Stacie Mclarren cursaba su séptimo curso en Hogwarts .Stacie tenia el pelo largo, negro y ondulado .sus ojos eran cafés y tenia una mirada intensa .era de una tez sumamente blanca y siempre llevaba su collar con una piedra azul que hacia un lindo contrate con su pelo.  
  
Esa mañana se levanto sus compañeras de cuarto aun dormían .consulto la hora , aun había tiempo .se levanto de la cama , se dirigió al baño y se miro al espejo definitivamente había crecido unos centímetros con respecto al año pasado .Se mojo la cara y penso: La primera clase del día : Pociones .A diferencia de todos los Griffindor stacie se llevaba bastante bien con el profesor snape .Snape nunca la trato mal como a los otros gryffindor lo que producía envidia en algunos de sus compañeros de casa incluso de algunos slytherin.  
  
La chica llevaba una vida tranquila excepto por Thomas, Thomas Derrick su novio con el cual las cosas iban de mal en peor.  
  
-Stacie!!!  
  
La aludida se volteo.  
  
-Que quieres???-pregunto enojada stacie-  
  
-no me vas a dar un beso amor????-pregunto Derrick-  
  
como stacie no se movió fue Derrick el que la beso.  
  
-eres una niña malcriada  
  
-por que no te vas con tu amiguito Flint??!!-dijo stacie molesta-  
  
-tu no me vas a venir a hablar así!!!-dijo Derrick tomando el brazo de stacie-ahí viene tu amiguita .Mas te vale que la próxima ves seas mas educada.  
  
Derrick dijo esto y se fue con Flint que lo esperaba al otro extremo del pasillo.  
  
-stacie estas bien??-pregunto preocupada su amiga-  
  
-si Michelle estoy bien, gracias.-y se limito a sonreír-  
  
-no entiendo como es que sigues aun con ese imbecil.  
  
-porque....porque tengo , tengo miedo , miedo de que cuando termine con una locura.  
  
-como fuiste a involucrarte con el????  
  
-nunca pensé que el seria así , cuando lo conocí era tan gentil y lindo.  
  
==========================(===============================  
  
Esa tarde stacie estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor sentada en un cómodo sillón meditando cuando Oliver entra en la sala.  
  
-hola stacie....  
  
-hola Oliver , ¿qué tal el entrenamiento?  
  
-estuvo bien , pero podría haber estado mejor si Fred y George se hubieran comportado.-dijo alzando la voz para que los gemelos que estaban a poca distancia lo escucharan-  
  
-admítelo wood te encanta tenernos en el equipo.-grito Geroge-  
  
-si wood sin nosotros no serias nada-añadió Fred-  
  
Wood hizo como que no escucho el comentario de sus amigos.  
  
-nunca te lo sacas verdad????  
  
-disculpa???  
  
-tu collar.¿ nunca te lo sacas?  
  
-es muy importante para mi este collar-dijo Stacie tomando el extremo de su collar donde colgaba una piedra de un color azul impresionante-  
  
-¿puedo preguntarte porque?  
  
-bueno.....  
  
la conversación fue interrumpida por una voz de mujer detrás de ellos.  
  
-hola amor!!!!!!!!  
  
-michelle.....  
  
Michelle se abalanzo sobre Oliver para besarlo ...  
  
Stacie se paro de su puesto se despidió de todos y se fue a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama la habitación estaba desolada , comenzó a meditar cuando se escucharon pasos por el pasillo.  
  
-stacie ¿estas bien?????  
  
-si Michelle estoy bien ,solo un poco cansada  
  
-pensé que te pasaba algo como te fuiste así de repente .  
  
-no Michelle ya te dije que estoy bien, solo quiero descansar.-dijo tranquilamente stacie-  
  
-esta bien .que descanses.adios  
  
Stacie no entendía porque , porque estaba tan enojada , porque tenia ganas de pegarle a todo el mundo , ganas de llorara descontroladamente y de ahogarse con su almohada .....obviamente era por mas de un motivo . 


	2. capitulo 1

Bueno este es el primer fic que publico ojala les guste .Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a todas las personas que me incentiveron a seguir escribiendo....GRACIAS!!!!!!!!quiero dejar en claro que la mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Stacie Mclarren cursaba su séptimo curso en Hogwarts .Stacie tenia el pelo largo, negro y ondulado .sus ojos eran cafés y tenia una mirada intensa .era de una tez sumamente blanca y siempre llevaba su collar con una piedra azul que hacia un lindo contrate con su pelo.  
  
Esa mañana se levanto sus compañeras de cuarto aun dormían .consulto la hora , aun había tiempo .se levanto de la cama , se dirigió al baño y se miro al espejo definitivamente había crecido unos centímetros con respecto al año pasado .Se mojo la cara y pensó: La primera clase del día : Pociones .A diferencia de todos los Griffindor stacie se llevaba bastante bien con el profesor snape .Snape nunca la trato mal como a los otros gryffindor lo que producía envidia en algunos de sus compañeros de casa incluso de algunos slytherin.  
  
La chica llevaba una vida tranquila excepto por Thomas, Thomas Derrick su novio con el cual las cosas iban de mal en peor.  
  
-Stacie!!!  
  
La aludida se volteo.  
  
-Que quieres???-pregunto enojada stacie-  
  
-no me vas a dar un beso amor????-pregunto Derrick-  
  
como stacie no se movió fue Derrick el que la beso.  
  
-eres una niña malcriada  
  
-por que no te vas con tu amiguito Flint??!!-dijo stacie molesta-  
  
-tu no me vas a venir a hablar así!!!-dijo Derrick tomando el brazo de stacie-ahí viene tu amiguita .Mas te vale que la próxima ves seas mas educada.  
  
Derrick dijo esto y se fue con Flint que lo esperaba al otro extremo del pasillo.  
  
-stacie estas bien??-pregunto preocupada su amiga-  
  
-si Michelle estoy bien, gracias.-y se limito a sonreír-  
  
-no entiendo como es que sigues aun con ese imbecil.  
  
-porque....porque tengo , tengo miedo , miedo de que cuando termine con una locura.  
  
-como fuiste a involucrarte con el????  
  
-nunca pensé que el seria así , cuando lo conocí era tan gentil y lindo.  
  
==========================(===============================  
  
Esa tarde stacie estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor sentada en un cómodo sillón meditando cuando Oliver entra en la sala.  
  
-hola stacie....  
  
-hola Oliver , ¿qué tal el entrenamiento?  
  
-estuvo bien , pero podría haber estado mejor si Fred y George se hubieran comportado.-dijo alzando la voz para que los gemelos que estaban a poca distancia lo escucharan-  
  
-admítelo wood te encanta tenernos en el equipo.-grito Geroge-  
  
-si wood sin nosotros no serias nada-añadió Fred-  
  
Wood hizo como que no escucho el comentario de sus amigos.  
  
-nunca te lo sacas verdad????  
  
-disculpa???  
  
-tu collar.¿ nunca te lo sacas?  
  
-es muy importante para mi este collar-dijo Stacie tomando el extremo de su collar donde colgaba una piedra de un color azul impresionante-  
  
-¿puedo preguntarte porque?  
  
-bueno.....  
  
la conversación fue interrumpida por una voz de mujer detrás de ellos.  
  
-hola amor!!!!!!!!  
  
-michelle.....  
  
Michelle se abalanzo sobre Oliver para besarlo ...  
  
Stacie se paro de su puesto se despidió de todos y se fue a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama la habitación estaba desolada , comenzó a meditar cuando se escucharon pasos por el pasillo.  
  
-stacie ¿estas bien?????  
  
-si Michelle estoy bien ,solo un poco cansada  
  
-pensé que te pasaba algo como te fuiste así de repente .  
  
-no Michelle ya te dije que estoy bien, solo quiero descansar.-dijo tranquilamente stacie-  
  
-esta bien .que descanses.adios  
  
Stacie no entendía porque , porque estaba tan enojada , porque tenia ganas de pegarle a todo el mundo , ganas de llorara descontroladamente y de ahogarse con su almohada .....obviamente era por mas de un motivo .  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Stacie estaba en clase de pociones que compartían con los Slytherin .El profesor Snape pidió que se juntaran en parejas .  
  
-¿te molesta si soy con Oliver?-le pregunto Michelle a stacie-  
  
-no , claro que no me molesta , ve.  
  
-¿pero con quien serás?  
  
-no se , tu no te preocupes solo ve.  
  
-segura?  
  
-si , segura.  
  
Michelle se paro para ir al puesto donde se encontraba Oliver esperándola aburrido cuando el profesor Snape le hablo:  
  
-señorita Rookwood necesito hablar con usted.  
  
Michelle se dio vuelta para ver a Oliver luego miro a Stacie y dijo:  
  
-por favor se con Oliver.  
  
-Que?, pero si me acabas de decir que....-Michelle la interrumpió-  
  
-el profesor Snape acaba de llamarme , no puedo ser con el, por favor Stacie.  
  
-pero Michelle...  
  
-por favor-dijo Michelle con cara angelical-  
  
Stacie se quedo unos segundos en silencio mirando a Michelle.  
  
-esta bien.  
  
Michelle le explico rápidamente lo ocurrido a Oliver y se fue con el profesor Snape fuera de la sala .Stacie se sentó en silencio al lado de Oliver y comenzó a preparar los ingredientes que el profesor Snape había dejado anotados en la pizarra anteriormente. Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los dos . Oliver parecía dibujar en un pergamino algo que Stacie no alcanzo a ver .  
  
-no piensas ayudarme?  
  
-créeme no querrás que te ayude soy un desastre en pociones.  
  
-no es tan difícil –dijo Stacie mirándolo a los ojos-  
  
-como es que te llevas tan bien con el Profesor Snape?  
  
-el nunca e ha dado motivos para no llevarme bien con el , es decir, nunca me ha tratado mal.  
  
-¿a ti? , quiero decir , ¿a una gryffindor?  
  
-si- respondió Stacie sin darle importancia –y no cambies el tema , ayúdame.  
  
-que hago?  
  
-como que que haces?, deberías saberlo .....mejor lo hago yo .  
  
La clase pasaba y Michelle aun no llegaba de su conversación con Snape. Stacie comenzaba a preocuparse cuando llego el profesor Snape seguido de Michelle. Esta alcanzo a llegar donde estaba Stacie y la clase termino.  
  
-¿qué te dijo?-pregunto Stacie-  
  
-nada importante, quería hablar sobre mi ultimo examen. Me tuvo toda la hora ahí sentada en su despacho dándome un discurso del cual no escuche mucho , criticando a los griffindors , tu sabes.¿y como estuvo la clase?  
  
-normal...  
  
-Me alegro...-dijo Michelle sin darle importancia-  
  
-Michelle...-dijo Stacie parando en seco-  
  
-que , que paso??  
  
-olvide mi libro en las mazmorras.  
  
-me asustaste!!  
  
-sigue caminando yo te alcanzo después.  
  
-esta bien , pero apurate.  
  
Stacie fue corriendo hacia la mazmorra de Snape . Se estaba aproximando a la puerta cuando choca con alguien .  
  
-lo siento –dijo el chico-  
  
-no Oliver fue mi culpa.  
  
-toma se te cayo esto –dijo el chico estirando la mano en la cual tenia una pluma-  
  
-gracias.  
  
-escucha Stacie , siento no haberte ayudado en pociones es que con esto de la copa he estado muy desconcentrado.  
  
-no lo sientas , esta bien lo entiendo. Se que ganarla copa es muy importante para ti y estoy segura como que me llamo Stacie Mclarren de que la ganaran este año.  
  
-gracias Stacie.  
  
-siempre voy a tener tiempo para un amigo.  
  
-lo tendré encuenta .Creo que vas a necesitar esto-dijo Oliver sacando de su bolso el libro de Stacie-  
  
-claro.  
  
-y como van las cosas con Derrick?-pregunto Oliver mientras se encaminaban por el pasillo-  
  
-bien, bien gracias.  
  
-porque mientes?  
  
-no estoy mintiendo...  
  
-se cuando las personas mienten y tu estas mintiendo.  
  
-Michelle te contó algo?  
  
Oliver asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-pero ella no tuvo la culpa yo le pregunte.  
  
-Oliver escúchame bien no quiero que te metas en mis cosas y menos que me espíes o cosas así!!!-dijo la chica furiosa y se caminando por el pasillo-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ahi esta ...¿que les parecio???.... MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!.


End file.
